


Stories

by PunchSystem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Adam - Freeform, Lucifer's Cage, Other, This is sad guys, poem, still-in-hell, the shitty life of the kid no one remembers, tragic attempt on a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and he didn't understand why they would doom this world,</p><p> doom him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> A sappy Poem about Adam Milligan  
> He needs looove

the story of the forgotten boy  
never gets told,  
not even in between the lines of the man who sold his soul  
or the man who lost it;  
the story begins with a child,  
starting to know his father  
nothing suprising;  
until two older men showed up and told him,  
we are your blood  
and our father is gone

and after that, his mother fell as a victim,  
to something like the monsters under his bed  
and he wondered if god hated him,  
when the monsters came and made his death a torture;

but he made peace with himself, reliving his prom  
until angels came and told him,  
you are the choosen one  
accept and your mothers embrace will our thanks;  
and an angel pulled him out of the dirt  
and his brothers watched him carefully, not to say yes  
and he didn't understand why they would doom this world,  
doom him

and when he finally made it, he listened expectant and maybe even cowed,  
when the angel told him;  
you are just the decoy  
you are not of use;  
and suddenly he felt to the ground,  
and as his brothers made the archangel come down to him,  
he wondered if god hated him,  
because he didnt get saved,  
and ended up imprisoned in his own body

and so the boy sat down,  
in this void  
in this nothingness  
in this cage,  
wondering if god hated him,  
after he got pulled into hell,  
and lost the company of his brothers soul,  
and he still waited  
for his mothers embrace;

the reward he never got paid.


End file.
